


Better together

by Undead_focus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, i dont know what else to tag this, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: Edd, matt, tom and tord are all in a relationship togeather! Some fluffy stuff





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first request for a very kind anon.
> 
> Also if your the anon that requested it, i will try my very best to do what you first requested, but ittle take time (i need to rewatch gravityfalls to figgure out how the characters act again, whoops)
> 
> Edit: bruh i forgot, you can request at Undead-focus on tumblr for a story

Edd sat in his quiet apartment, watching the news, and thinking about his movie date tonight.

This cola drinking man was absolutely excited to be on a date with the men he loved most.

Oh! He just couldn't get it out of his head, Matt's pretty blonde hair, Tom's beautiful eyes, even though Tom didn't think the same of his eyes, and Tords great, but slightly, evil mind.

Edd, of course, wasn't the only one thinking of tonight's date.

Tom sat in his apartment with his roommate Tord, discussing what to take to the date.

A new mirror for Matt? A pack of cola or flowers for Edd?

They didn't think of gifts for each other because they sat there squabbling over the others, yet still cuddled to each other.

Edd was right about one thing, loving each other in this kind of relationship was easier than the two fighting constantly.

Lets not forget about Matt, sitting in his room, looking at all his mirrors and pictures of himself. Save the few that are of the others.

He doesn't always look at himself, he loves the others just as much as himself. Which the others find surprising, but it makes them all very happy.

He was trying to figure out which green over coat to wear, he want to look his best for his boys after all!

But really, in the end, after the flowers are sat on the kitchen counter, the cola is empty, puppy dog kisses exchanged with hugs, and the mirror is actually put down, the date will end the same as the others.

They will end up huddled up together on the couch.

Tord and Tom cuddling up against each other, Toms hand intertwined with Edds, and Matt using Edds lap as a pillow, with Edds free hand running through his hair.

Some smiles and laughter exchanged, before the final “I love yous” are said, and they finally fall asleep on the couch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this pleases you kind anon


End file.
